Son Gohan's Magical Adventure
by Mage of Chaos
Summary: DBZ/HP Crossover. Gohan's accepted into Hogwarts but his acceptance doesn't come without unusual circumstances. Fun ensues while he learns about the responsibility he has to both the world he knows and this new magical one. Gohan befriends the next generation while also meeting heroes from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So the idea for this story just popped into my head and so I started writing and have been having fun with it. Trying to make a DBZ/HP crossover that is a little different than others I have read. Enjoy!

EDIT: This is the new chapter 1 for my story for anyone who's been reading. It just seemed to work better this way.

**Chapter 1**

Ginny stood in front of the doors leading into the Headmistress' office after giving a quick knock to alert them of her presence. "Come in!" The voice of the Headmistress called to Ginny, she then pushed open the doors leading inside. She could still remember the very first time she had seen the office. It had been after she had been rescued from the Chamber of Secrets her first year, not one of her most pleasant memories, but still one that stuck.

The office had changed quite a bit from their previous times as quarters to Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had taken over after the final battle as the natural successor to restore Hogwarts to its former glory. She had done that and even more as her tenure neared twenty years as Headmistress, a role that came very naturally to the Transfiguration Professor. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk going over some papers, Neville, or more precisely Herbology Professor and Deputy Headmaster Longbottom sat at one of the two chairs on the opposite side of the old desk. McGonagall gestured to Ginny to come take a seat without lifting her eyes from the document that she was reading.

"Good morning Miss Weasley, thank you for coming today." Ginny smiled at the greeting, she wasn't often referred to as Miss Weasley anymore, she had after all been married for almost fifteen years now, but that never stopped her old Professors, especially McGonagall.

"Good morning Professor, hello Neville!" Ginny brightly said turning to her old friend who in turn stood up and gave her a hug.

"Great to see you Ginny. It's been awhile, sorry I couldn't make it to visit for Christmas this year!"

"No worries, I know you had that vacation planned for months, I hope you had a brilliant time!"

"Oh yes, I always wanted to visit the Southern District, there are some amazing plants down there!" Neville always brightened up when talking about herbology, it always made Ginny smile as she turned her attention to the Headmistress.

"How have you been Professor? I really hope James wasn't too terrible last term. Harry and I had a long chat over Christmas with him to stop playing so many pranks. I don't know where the child got the idea that he should try and beat out my brothers' detention record." Ginny sighed thinking about her oldest son's antics. He really was a great kid, but the combination of being too smart with too much energy and a short attention span spelled trouble.

"Oh young Mr. Potter had a better spring term, though I can't say I wasn't relieved when it was time for summer break." Professor McGonagall winked at her, after all she couldn't stay too mad at the boy because he couldn't help but remind her of some of her favorite students from the past. Not to mention he was a darn good flier as well, she was quite looking forward to seeing what he could do out on the pitch next year. As Headmistress she was supposed to be neutral towards the Quidditch House Cup but everyone knew the woman was Gryffindor through and through.

"Now, you must be wondering why I asked you to come out here instead of sending you the usual list of muggle born houses to visit." Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny who responded with a nod of the head, she had been curious about the request. "Well, we have had some interesting news come to us last month. A letter accompanied by a prophecy was sent to us from an anonymous source. We can't be sure as to who the exact sender is, but I suspect it was old Sybill, I recognize her handwriting." Divination Professor Sybill Trelawney had retired from teaching five years prior and had supposedly joined an old seers colony out East, no one had heard from the woman since.

"It was a very interesting letter to be sure, but I'm sure you'd rather read it than have me tell you about it." Professor McGonagall passed a thick piece of parchment across the table to Ginny. She began reading the untidy scrawl supposedly belonging to the old Divination teacher

_Dear Headmistress,_

_A prophecy has been made that I thought should be brought to your attention, as it perhaps will effect the enrollment of a student to your school. This prophecy was made May 26__th__ of this year:_

_**The one born pure of heart, today proven to be the strongest in the world. Two halves combat, the power to control the world lies in both. Left untrained, one powerful enough may use him as a pawn to destroy both worlds. The power to unite the two halves, lay in his hands.**_

_The witch who made the prophecy seems to know whom it refers to. She said 'In a far away land, long departed from the traditions and customs of the North West District, are warriors, strong enough to protect the world without the assistance of magic or weapons besides their bodies. This is where you will find the boy Son Gohan.' This boy is whom my acquaintance believes is the one foretold in the prophecy. Although this is all I may say on the matter, I urge you to take action, for the safety of our world depends on it. Good luck!_

Ginny wasn't sure what to think of the letter and the supposed prophecy as she finished reading and returned it to the Headmistress. Seeing the confusion in the younger woman's face, Professor McGonagall proceeded speak.

"That is how I felt too, after reading the letter. None of it seemed like it could possibly be true, and the prophecy, well it is ominous but also incredibly vague. I was having trouble on how to proceed with the information." Pausing she turned towards the wall where the portrait of the old beloved Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, watched the conversation with the same twinkle in his eyes as they held when alive. "It wasn't until dear Professor Dumbledore here butted in and told me to check the list that I believed." Ginny knew her professor was referring to the list of students to be admitted to the school. The quill and parchment were kept in a small room in the castle, no one but the Headmaster or Headmistress was allowed to know the location.

McGonagall continued recalling the memory, "It was actually only the second time I have ever personally seen the list before its final version is delivered for examination to my office each year. Now I'll have to explain to you one thing you may not know, the list is colour coded. If the name is written in black, it means the child is born of pure blood, green indicates half blood, and blue muggle born. Red is a colour we don't see often and it refers to out of District children, which usually are children of pure blood alumnus'. Now to have an out of district muggle born is relatively unheard of, never in my time at Hogwarts has it happened. So as you might expect, and if you know your colour wheel, I found the name Son Gohan in purple."

Professor McGonagall stopped speaking and looked to her colleagues as well as Dumbledore's portrait. "Professor Dumbledore and I agreed that it couldn't be merely a coincidence that we should find an out of district muggle born on the list the same day as reading a letter and prophecy supposedly about said child."

At this point Neville interjected, "We don't think that the prophecy was ever officially recorded by the Ministry. After Professor McGonagall showed me the letter, I had my friend Dennis who works for the Department of Mysteries do a quick check to see if there were any prophecy's made on May 26th. He said that there hadn't been a new one filed since April." Turning and nodding to Professor McGonagall as well as glancing towards his former headmaster's frame Neville looked Ginny straight in the eyes, and with a lowered voice spoke. "We all decided that such a prophecy and letter must have come from a higher authority."

Neville noticed Ginny's expression turn from bewilderment to incredulity. "I know what you're thinking, but it could mean a great number of different things. After checking with the registrar files which are made after the list is inventoried, we found that the boy, Son Gohan, lives in the East District."

Ginny gave an audible gasp, "But how! East District is basically on a whole different planet as far as the rest of the world's concerned! I've never even heard of someone traveling there, let alone getting access to cross the borders, how did we even get word of this boy's name?" This time McGonagall answered.

"There have been a few instances in which access and passage has been given to people from here. One instance, being our very own Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall said with a smile gesturing towards the portrait. As if it were his cue, the portrait Dumbledore began to speak. Ginny, Neville, and McGonagall shifted positions to look at the portrait more directly.

"Thank you Minerva for the kind introduction. It's wonderful to see you again Ginny, I do hope your life has been going splendidly."

"It has been, thank you Professor." Ginny replied warmly.

"I'd love to converse more on less serious topics with you, but I'm afraid now is not the time. As Minerva said, I have indeed once crossed the border into the East District.

"It was still when I was quite young, I was still only a Transfiguration Professor at the time. I had just published an essay on the break of the East District from the rest of the world in 1250. I ended up winning a Warlock History award for my essay, and hoping to continue my research, I submitted my essay and news of my award to the East District authority requesting access to passage into the East District for first hand research. Surprisingly enough they accepted my request, I was told that at that time I was only the third person granted access to the country in the last century, I was delighted!

"I was given a six-day pass into the country, unfortunately I also had to sign a statute of secrecy form after my visit to ensure I didn't disclose too much information about my visit there. Even though I wasn't able to publish any of the things I learned in my research, it was one of the most interesting experiences of my life, and I am very glad I was given the opportunity. What I can tell you is that the East District is quite a unique place, and it has progressed much differently than our own since the split.

"One of the most peculiar aspects of East District is that, unlike us, their residents do not have restrictions on travel in or out of the district. However, it seems almost unknowingly the residents do not cross the border. I have my own hypothesis, I belive that the borders of East District function much like ours at Hogwarts. Meaning that the residents don't chose to not leave, they simply do not realize there is more past their invisible boarders. It still fascinates me." Dumbledore finished his story with an inquisitive look remaining in the paintings eyes.

"Thank you Albus for explaining again, I still do wish you could tell us more about the District, and what we might be getting into by allowing this student to attend school."

"Alas dear Minerva, so do I, but it seems that the lawyers in East District are quite thorough with their documentation and not even my memory after death can allow me to divulge more information. But I stand by what I told you before, that I still think it will be an excellent idea to allow this child, Son Gohan, to attend Hogwarts. From what I had learned through my life, if the East District is wishing to interact with our world, it is for a good reason."

"So that's what you meant by a higher power Neville?" Ginny questioned as she tried to sort through all the new information she just heard from Dumbledore. She received a nod from Neville as McGonagall began to speak again.

"Yes, I still agree with you Albus. It does seem that the power to decide upon the fate of this child is out of our hands." Ginny nodded along with the other occupants in the room at this statement. Still piecing the conversation together, she realized a fault in the plan.

"But there's still a problem right! If Professor Dumbledore has been one of only a handful of people granted access into East District, how are we even supposed to contact the boy, let alone get him here?"

"Excellent question Miss Weasley, but one that we have already solved." McGonagall replied with an upturn of her lips. Ginny knew that expression, her former Professor was excited about something. "The day after my consultation with Albus, I sent in an application explaining the situation we were in to the authorities of East District. They have granted access for one person of our choosing to cross the boarder and deliver Son Gohan's admittance to Hogwarts, and we have chosen you for the task."

Ginny felt a mix of emotions, like a bomb filled with excitement and trepidation had gone off in her stomach. "Me?"

"Yes, I've always thought you've done a splendid job with informing muggle borns and their parents about Hogwarts, and think that you will be the perfect person for this particular adventure." McGonagall proceeded to pull two envelopes out of her robe and hand them to the younger woman. "In the first envelope I have outlined for you how you will travel into East District and contact the child. The second envelope you will see is the official acceptance letter."

McGonagall was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice again, "I do think that you should still send the letter by owl. The kids really do love that." Ginny smiled at his words knowing it was true, she then tucked the two envelopes into her own robe, she would open the first after she left the castle.

"I'm honored you thought of me for this task, thank you Professor."

"Now if you need any more information just floo Mr. Longbottom or me. It's already fairly late to be sending out acceptance letters, so the sooner you can inform the child the better. Good luck Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall gave Ginny a smile, Neville went over and gave Ginny a farewell hug as well. "Good luck Ginny, I'm sure it'll be quite an adventure!"

"Thanks Neville. And I will say, this definitely was not what I was expecting when I came in here today." Ginny smiled at the two as they all shared a small laugh. The three adults said their goodbyes, Ginny left the castle she once called home, and after making it to Hogsmeade she apparated back home, excited to prepare for her journey to the East District.

~~Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The journey to the East District was quite an unusual one as detailed by Professor McGonagall's letter. Ginny first had to take a portkey from her house to where the boarder crossing was located, from there she was to receive transportation to Son Gohan's house, McGonagall had assumed in her note that it would be another portkey.

A few days ago Ginny had sent an owl with the acceptance letter. She had calculated how long she thought the owl would take to get from London to East District hoping that the owl would arrive later that night after the meeting took place. Unfortunately for Ginny, the particular owl she had chosen was quite the strong flier.

The first portkey, an old belt, was scheduled to leave at precisely 3:45. After saying goodbye to her husband and kids, who assumingly thought she was just off doing some of her normal work and meetings, Ginny proceeded to the family's backyard five minutes before she was scheduled to depart. Ginny checked that her brown satchel was clasped as well as her cloak. She wasn't sure what she should expect from her impending destination, her satchel contained some emergency supplies in case something in her plan went awry.

As the departure time came, Ginny grasped onto the belt, and felt the familiar tug at her belly button. Closing her eyes as old habit to shake the nauseous feeling of travel by portkey, she didn't open them until she felt her feet hit the ground.

The first thing Ginny saw when she opened her eyes was blue sky dotted with a few white clouds. Looking down she saw that she was standing on white tiles, a small building stood in the middle surrounded by nicely manicured gardens and trees. Ginny was most shocked by the sight of the bright white tile suddenly ending and being replaced by the same bright blue sky. Ginny deduced that would mean she was on a platform in the sky. She wasn't sure what she was exactly expecting from East District Check-In, but she would never have come up with this.

Still peering around, Ginny failed to notice two men approach her from behind. "Good afternoon, you must be Ginny Potter." Ginny was startled as she turned to the voice. It was a tall man with short spiky black hair and a scar running across his cheek. Next to him stood a short bald man. The tall man was the one who must have spoken because she recognized his voice as he continued.

"Sorry to startle you ma'am, my name's Yamcha, this is Krillin." The man gestured to the shorter man on his right. "And we're your welcoming committee to East District!" Yamcha smiled, and Krillin began to laugh at the odd face the woman they just met made.

"Oh, thank you, nice to meet you too." Ginny paused, her tongue lingering on a question she dearly wanted to ask, she gave in. "Um where are we?"

"Oh this is the Lookout!" Supplied the shorter man named Krillin. "But we hear you are on a bit of a time crunch, so unfortunately we can't really show you around." Ginny saw the man fumble with something in his pants pocket, finally pulling out a cracked pocket watch. "We're supposed to give you this, and make sure you hold onto it." Ginny recognized that the watch must be another portkey.

"Maybe next time you can see more of the Lookout, it really is a pretty neat place." Krillin, then proceeded to hand Ginny the watch. After the man let go, Ginny could feel the familiar tug once again at her belly button. This would be bringing her to her next destination, Son Gohan. Suddenly Ginny disappeared and the two men turned to one another.

"Boy, that's as weird as when Goku uses Instant Transmission." Yamcha said, Krillin nodding his head in agreement as they both stared at the place the strange woman stood seconds before. A small green face peered out from behind a column nearest to them.

"Thanks for helping out you guys. Mr. Popo thought it'd be best if she saw humans. He said that's what Kami used to do with these kinds of travelers. I really appreciate it!" Dende, the small Namekian guardian, smiled at the two men.

"Sure thing little guy, guess if that's all, we'll head back home then." Krillin said as he and Yamcha took off into the sky to head back down to earth.

Before splitting off and going their separate ways, Yamcha couldn't help but ask his friend, "What do you think that was about Krillin?"

"I really don't know, maybe we'll find out someday. I just hope it isn't anything bad, I've already had my quota of excitement for the year. Besides I've got a date with Eighteen tonight, that should be exciting enough." Krillin told his friend with a blush.

"You dog!" Yamcha exclaimed while giving Krillin a small punch on the shoulder turning the younger man an even brighter shade of red. "Well I certainly don't want to make you late for your date. I'll see you later then." Yamcha grinned at his friend's embarrassment and turned to fly east. Krillin turned west to get back to Kame House to get ready for his big date as well as let his face cool down.

Back on the Lookout the small guardian of earth questioned Mr. Popo. "Do you think I made the right decision Mr. Popo?"

"Yes I do Dende. I do think that young Gohan will benefit greatly from this opportunity. I believe your influence will help protect the fate of the world, and that is something we should all be glad of."

"That's how I feel as well Mr. Popo. Now we'll just have to see if his mother lets him go."

Mr. Popo and the young guardian shared a laugh and retreated back inside their home, eager to observe the interaction between the Witch and Son Chi Chi.

~~Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A knock on the door alerted the small Son family home of the presence of another being.

"That's strange I wasn't expecting any visitors, Gohan could you get the door please!" Chi Chi called to her son from the kitchen where she had started to prepare dinner for the two. The young eleven-year-old boy with wild black hair bounded down the stairs from the room he was studying in towards the door. Gohan swung open the door with a grin on his face, hoping it might be one of his warrior friends come to visit, it had been awhile since Krillin or anyone had come by. Opening the door there was no one there. '_Hmm that's strange'_, Gohan thought to himself. Feeling out with his senses, he detected no ones energy but his mother's for at least one hundred kilometers.

Turning to close the door his eyes fell upon an envelope, which lay next to the door. Picking it up, Gohan went back inside towards the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner.

"Hey mom, I got a letter, I've never got one of these before!" Gohan was immensely surprised and excited, he had only read about letters in the books his mother gave him to read. The postman never visited their home because they lived so far from any town or city, and the only people that would be contacting them had quicker ways to relay a message than a letter.

Opening the thick envelope which read in green lettering:

_Mr. Son Gohan_

_2__nd__ Bedroom _

_439 East District_

_Mount Paozu_

Gohan noticed with interest a wax seal on the back depicting four animals around an H. Carefully unfolding the parchment, Gohan began to read the letter as he sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"So what did you get sweetie?" Chi Chi asked her son inquisitively.

"Erm I'm not really sure. It kind of sounds like another prank Krillin or Yamcha would pull. Here listen Mom."

_Dear Mr. Son,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September__1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Weird right? And what do they want me to catch an owl for? They even went so far as to make a supply list with books. Here's a good one. _Those Tricky Trolls or How to Properly Defend Yourself, Even In A Bathroom (Defense Against the Dark Arts Grade 1)-Roonil Wazlib."_

"Those men, you'd think they'd grow up. One too many hits to the head I say. That's why you're going to be a scholar Gohan, so you don't do weird stuff like this when you're their age!" Chi Chi exclaimed to her son, shaking her head and returning to chopping onions.

Gohan couldn't help but feel bad for his older friends. They had only really started to try and play jokes on the Son family to try and cheer Gohan up after Goku died. Granted, although none of them were ever very good, Gohan appreciated their effort; it also gave him a good excuse to visit with them when he wasn't at home studying.

Suddenly another knock was heard at the door. "Ugh that must be them now to check up on their gag. Gohan get the door and tell them to come inside." Gohan saw his mom rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen, he knew what she was looking for, poor guys.

Obeying his mother, since he didn't want to be another victim of her frying pan tonight, he went to the door. Once again Gohan threw open the front door expecting to see the familiar faces of his older friends. Instead there stood a woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a cloak and carrying a small brown satchel over her right shoulder.

"Uhh you're not Krillin." Gohan slowly stated and rubbed the back of his head, slipping into his tendency to sound and act like his father when he was surprised or confused.

"Hi, you must be Son Gohan!" The woman exclaimed. She then offered up her right hand, Gohan took it in a quick handshake, and she continued introducing herself. "My name's Ginny Potter and I'm here as a representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gohan's eyes grew wide as he thought to himself, '_Gee Krillin and Yamcha really outdid themselves this time, hiring an actor?'_

Confused as to what was taking her son so long at the door, Chi Chi called out, "Come on Gohan, bring the dunces inside, I'm not letting them get off the hook for their dumb joke, or worse if they try and steal you away from your studies again young man!" Gohan continued to scratch his head in embarrassment, before remembering his manners.

"Uhh come inside please." Gohan lead the woman inside to his mother in the kitchen, Chi Chi turned around when she heard the sound of feet. Clutching the handle of her trusty frying pan next to her side she pronounced, "Now you must think you're so funny!" Chi Chi paused realizing she was facing a strange woman not her husband's dunderheaded friends. Dropping the frying pan behind her back, "Oh excuse me, I thought you were someone else…Wait who are you lady?" Chi Chi's tone changed from embarrassed to inquisitive and defensive. The woman sensing the change quickly answered.

"As I told your son, my name is Ginny Potter, I'm here as a representative for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Chi Chi nodded her head in recognition, which confused Gohan. Had they met before? Before he could question the women his mother continued.

"I get it, whatever it is your selling lady I'm not buying it! Targeting poor children too, how rude!" Chi Chi yelled gesturing towards Gohan.

"Oh I think you're misunderstanding, I'm not here to sell you anything Mrs. Son." Ginny defended, with a smile still on her face.

"I saw the letter, I've seen scam artists like you before lady, gonna ask me to pay thousands for some books that are supposed to make my Gohan smarter, then I never get them! I say never again! Go on shoo!" Chi Chi made a gesture toward the door. Gohan noticed the strange woman's body language change.

"Hey! I'm not a scam artist!" The woman protested, clearly getting annoyed by the Son matriarch but brightened up with a sudden revelation, "Wait you saw the letter already?"

"Of course I did, I saw the kinds of books you want us to buy._ Those Tricky Trolls or How to Properly Defend Yourself Even In A Bathroom! _We may live in the country but we ain't stupid lady!"

Gohan saw the woman roll her eyes as his mother said the title of the book before replying, "I'm sorry ma'am there's been a misunderstanding, that letter wasn't supposed to arrive until after I got here. The owl must have arrived early, but I assure you the letter is real." Realizing that she hadn't cleared anything up by looking between Gohan and Chi Chi, one still wearing a confused expression, the other still mad as hell. "Look, can you just give me a few minutes to talk before you start attacking me again!"

Receiving a harsh nod from Chi Chi, Ginny started speaking. "As I said, I come here as a representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now Gohan, I know the idea of witches and magic must sound like complete blasphemy to you. But I'm a witch myself, would you like to see?"

_Witches? _Gohan himself had a revelation, "Uh Mom, isn't Miss Baba a witch?" Receiving a nod from his mother Gohan continued, "So you're saying you're a witch too? Where's your crystal ball then?"

"An inquisitive one, er well only some witches and wizards are seers. I myself, most definitely am not one, but I am quite nifty with hexes and charms." Ginny replied with a knowing smile. Deciding she should just perform a spell to quell their suspicions, she brandished her wand from inside her cloak and pointed it towards the mantel. Gohan wary of the woman's action's focused on the strange stick Ginny was yielding, also subconsciously getting into a defense pose, positioning himself in front of his mother.

"Accio picture!" A small picture frame of the family zoomed across the room and into the woman's outstretched hand.

Realizing they weren't in danger, Gohan exclaimed, "Wow! That was really cool!" Chi Chi, however was less impressed. "Ok, so what? You can do a trick. What does this have to do with my son?"

"I'm glad you asked Mrs. Son. The first moment a child shows magical ability, their name is recorded on a list. When the child turns eleven he or she is eligible to attend Hogwarts the next term. Gohan here is on the list!" Ginny finished with a smile. This was always her favorite part of the job, really the one reason she volunteered to be one of the muggle born representatives for Hogwarts, to see the face as she told children they were magical.

"So what you're saying is, my son's a witch?" For once in the whole evening since the letter first arrived, Chi Chi sounded genuinely puzzled.

"A wizard to be linguistically precise. We've had Gohan's name down on the list for quite some time now." Ginny turned her attention to Gohan as she said this.

"No way, I can't be a wizard." Gohan said in disbelief while also thinking to himself, _I'm already half alien, I can't have more things weird with me, can I?_

"Most everyone says that when we tell them. But Gohan, can you think of any times when you got scared, or angry and you couldn't explain what happened?"

Gohan pondered the question. _Sure when I get mad or upset about the people I care about getting hurt my real strength comes out, but that's not magic_. Suddenly an image popped into Gohan's and he searched through his memories for anything more unusual than normal. The two women stayed quiet as he thought until he spoke.

"I do remember when I was really little, before I started training, that when I was in trouble and really scared I would somehow turn up somewhere where I was actually safe from harm. There was a time when I was being chased by a dinosaur, and I ended up on top of a tall cliff. I don't remember how I got up there but then I couldn't get down and I was so hungry, but then I found some apples and woke up the next morning on the ground. Still don't know how I got down though but I think Mr. Piccolo helped." Gohan smiled at the memory of his old mentor and then looked at Ginny to see a smile on the woman's face.

"Hmm sounds like you apparated, that's very unusual for children, but I have heard about kids being able to do it. Your story actually sounds a lot like one my husband told me once." Ginny finished with a laugh. "So you see, that's magic that's inside you!"

Gohan was pulled back into thought. _I thought all those strange things that happened with my power were just because of the "hidden potential" everyone talked about. Could it really be magic? This is so weird… _Gohan was pulled out of his thoughts once more by Ginny explaining more about Hogwarts.

"Ok so what about this magic school, what kind of degree would he earn?" Chi Chi asked, one to always get down to the facts.

"Er degree? Sorry I'm not sure what that is." The older woman admitted.

"I knew it lady! You almost had me, you did. This is all just some hocus pocus to scam us out of our money isn't it!" Chi Chi was fired up again at the thought of being lied to.

"Oh no of course not Mrs. Son! Hmm, I do remember a friend of mine who was also a muggle born once telling me about muggle schools and their requirements, degrees I guess. At Hogwarts young witches and wizards get OWL's and NEWT's as a measure of their proficiency." Ginny explained.

"You think giving my son animals will teach him anything. He already spends too much time with animals if you ask me lady! Also what do you mean by muggle school, that sounds derogatory, my Gohan will go to the finest University in the country, not a muggle one."

"No Mrs. Son they're acronyms not animals, the OWL's are Ordinary Wizarding Levels and NEWT's are Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, they're our exams to see what professions students can go into after school is over. And I'm sorry, I should have explained sooner. Muggle is the term we use for non-magic people. Gohan is referred to as a muggle born by our system because neither you or his father are wizards."

"I see. Though I still think muggle is an ugly word, you should change that." Chi Chi paused, "But I do like the sound of these NEWT exams. So where is this school located?" Gohan sighed, of course his mother would like the idea of tests, but he was glad to see she was calming down.

"It's in the North West District, I can't tell you the specific zone because it's not mapable by any technology. The train that all students take to get to the school is located in LondonCity Zone 9. From there it takes them to Hogwarts." Ginny explained.

"My gosh that sounds far away lady, I've never even heard of that town or district, and you think my Son's going to travel there every day!"

"Well actually Mrs. Son, Hogwarts is a boarding school, Gohan would stay in the castle and go back home over holidays." Ginny replied, evading part of the question.

Upon hearing this, Chi Chi smiled and calmly said, "No."

"What!?" Both Gohan and the woman exclaimed. Their conversation had seemed to be finally going well.

"No. Gohan will not be attending, he's already spent far too much time away from home, I forbid it. Besides, I don't even know where this mysterious school is located. Not happening." Chi Chi replied back in her calm voice.

"But Mom!" Gohan whined, the more he heard about Hogwarts and magic, the more he couldn't wait to go.

"Mrs. Son, Gohan really is a special case. We knew from the start that it's a long way from home for you. But I'll tell you the truth. There aren't many special requests that are made about students at Hogwarts, usually the children who attend only live in the North West District unless their parents attended themselves and moved away."

Ginny paused, she had hoped that the Son's would agree to going without having to tell them about the prophecy. Unfortunately she realized that Chi Chi was one of the most stubborn and protective woman she had ever met, and that was saying a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

"_Mrs. Son, Gohan really is a special case. We knew from the start that it's a long way from home for you. But I'll tell you the truth. There aren't many special requests that are made about students at Hogwarts, usually the children who attend only live in the North West District unless their parents attended themselves and moved away." _

_Ginny paused, she had hoped that the Son's would agree to going without having to tell them about the prophecy. Unfortunately she realized that Chi Chi was one of the most stubborn and protective woman she had ever met, and that was saying a lot._

**Chapter 4**

"Mrs. Son, there was a prophecy made back in May concerning Gohan, I think it may change your opinion about his attendance at Hogwarts. I can read it to you if you like?" Receiving a firm nod in agreement from both Chi Chi and Gohan, Ginny pulled out a small folded piece of paper from her pocket on which she had written the prophecy.

"Ok here it is: _**The one born pure of heart, today proven to be the strongest in the world. Two halves combat, the power to control the world lies in both. Left untrained, one powerful enough may use him as a pawn to destroy both worlds. The power to unite the two halves, lay in his hands.**_" Ginny finished reading the strange prophecy, one she had yet to make much sense of herself, and looked up at the mother and son. She was curious to see what they would say, but at the moment, both remained silent, she looked at the young boy first, he seemed to be conflicted.

Gohan was shocked. It was startling to hear those phrases which seemed so personal spoken, especially coming from a woman he had met less than an hour ago. Gohan was unsure exactly what was being referred to as his two halves, was it his human and saiyan side? His newly discovered magic and non-magic side? Either way, the prophecy certainly hit home for the young boy.

Gohan dared a glance to his mother, she looked like he thought she might. To someone unfamiliar with his mother's expressions, like Mrs. Potter who Gohan noticed was now looking directly at the pair, Chi Chi probably looked awfully mad. Gohan however knew it to be her worried face. She was probably thinking the same thing Gohan was at the moment, _Another threat to our family? Really? _Looking back at the witch across from them, Gohan could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable in the silence. He was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard his Mom's voice break the silence first.

"So, you think your school will be able to help protect my Gohan?" Chi Chi's voice was quiet and thin, an unusual timbre for the woman. Ginny was suddenly filled with compassion for the difficult woman. After all she was a mother too, and every mother just wants to protect her child.

"I do. The prophecy was delivered directly to the Headmistress at Hogwarts, we consulted with our own lists after the letter came and found Gohan's name. Like I said, children from different districts rarely are on the list for Hogwarts, especially from East District. Hogwarts has always been something like a safe home for wizards, and I do believe we will be able to help Gohan, not only learn magic, but perhaps even figure out this prophecy. One of my colleagues thought that we must be dealing with a higher power in Gohan's case, and I can't help but agree with him." Ginny finished speaking, truly believing every word that came out of her mouth. She really wanted to help this boy, especially now after she had met him and seen how nice and kind he was.

"I see." Chi Chi said and paused appearing to be deep in thought. Internally Chi Chi was collapsing into hysterics '_Oh why does this always have to happen to my family! What choice do I have if preventing him from going to the school will endanger my baby. It's not fair! Oh Goku I wish you were here!'_ Gohan and the woman waited in silence as Chi Chi fought within herself. Chi Chi took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I guess I have no other choice but to let him go. Oh my poor baby, why is there always something coming after you?"

Gohan was surprised by his mother's decision. The prophecy had put him ill at ease, but like all the threats he had so far encountered in his short life, if there was a possibility to train and to learn in order to combat a new problem, he knew he should do it. But usually when he thought things like that, his mother thought the opposite. After all, it had even taken a few weeks for Chi Chi to agree to allow Gohan to train with Goku and Piccolo for the androids arrival.

"I can go?" Gohan questioned his mom, still not believing her decision. Ginny herself was thinking the same question Gohan had asked, surprised at the sudden change of tone.

"Yes Gohan, I think it is for the best." Finally the young boy broke into a smile as he looked between his mom and the older woman. Chi Chi continued talking before anyone else could speak, "But I expect you to keep in touch Mister! That's not a request, that is a demand!"

"Yes ma'am." Gohan replied automatically. Ginny smiled at Gohan and Chi Chi, she was happy that telling the prophecy was going to allow Gohan to experience Hogwarts, but she hoped knowing it wouldn't change how he approached going to the school.

Ginny thought back to a conversation she once had with Harry about whether or not he would have wanted to know his own prophecy before going to Hogwarts as opposed to learning it his 5th Year. Harry stood by his opinion, he wished he had known and not been left in the dark about his own fate and Ginny couldn't help but agree with her husband. But a part of her wondered whether Harry would have been the same person he grew up to be if he had known his fate at such a young age. Young Gohan's prophecy seemed to be a little less ominous in terms of life and death, but obviously it had struck a chord in the Son family. Ginny hoped that her decision to tell them, was the right one in the end.

Chi Chi brought Ginny out of her thoughts with a new set of questions. "So seeing that I have no idea where this school even exists, would you mind elaborating more on that for me." Chi Chi asked getting right back down to business.

Ginny and Professor McGonagall had agreed that if it could be helped, not telling the Son's the whole truth about how the districts interacted with each other would be best. At least in the beginning until Gohan got older and could understand it better. Ginny just hoped her version of the truth would fly. "Well like I told you earlier, the school is in the North West District, the place to get supplies and board the train is in LondonCity." Ginny paused, carefully choosing her words to explain the relationship between the districts. "You may not be familiar with those areas because you live here in the East District. It seems that there is a barrier between your district and the magical world, which is not unusual, there are lots of barriers set up, the most famous being at Hogwarts."

"I suppose that makes sense. But how's Gohan supposed to get his supplies and get to school if he can't get out of here?" Ginny breathed a sigh of relief at Chi Chi's response.

"Excellent question Mrs. Son, and one that we have thought long and hard about. As the letter explained term starts on September 1st. I've discussed it with my family, and we would be more than happy for Gohan to come stay at our home on August 31st . We'll bring him shopping as well as take him to the train on the 1st!"

"That's very generous of you ma'am, but I insist on going shopping with him. If I'm going to let my son gallivant off into a strange land, I want to at least see where he goes shopping." Chi Chi demanded. Ginny laughed to herself. Even though she had only just met this woman, she couldn't help but feel calmer when Chi Chi was feisty as opposed to quiet.

"Oh yes of course Mrs. Son I think it would be a brilliant idea to come shopping! It's always good for parents to see the world they're sending their children into. I would have asked sooner, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to travel so far. You can stay with us too if you like, it would be no trouble at all. "

"That's very kind of you, but I can head back after the shopping is complete." Chi Chi turned to her son with a smile. "Yes Gohan, it's official, you're going." She told her grinning son, answering the question that was written across the boys face. Chi Chi loved to see Gohan smile, he hadn't been this cheerful since Goku died. If sending her little boy off to the middle of nowhere to learn how to pull rabbits out of hats was going to keep a smile on her son's face, then she would do it.

"Yeah! Thanks Mom, this is gonna be awesome!" Gohan exclaimed before another question popped into his head. "Wait, Mrs. Potter, since I can go, would you mind explaining what it means to send an owl by July 31st? Do I have to catch an owl? I've never done that before, it could take awhile and it is the 28th already so there isn't much time left!" Ginny burst out laughing at the young boy's innocent questions and worry. This was another one of the reasons she loved visiting muggle born families.

"Oh no need to worry about trying to catch an owl Gohan! I'll explain, we send mail by owls, they carry our letters, in fact a very quick owl who was supposed to arrive _after_ I came delivered your letter." Ginny smiled, she could tell the boy was relieved. "Also don't worry about sending a letter, I'll tell them you're coming when I get back."

"That's so cool, those owls must be so smart. Wish I had one." Gohan sighed.

"Well, of course it would depend on what your Mom says, but at Hogwarts you can have one animal. Most students chose to get an owl, they're not only a good pet, but they're darn useful." Ginny explained, Gohan's eyes lit up, he could have his own owl! Chi Chi read right into Gohan's expression and answered his question for him.

"Yes you may get an owl Gohan, it sounds like it will be very useful." Chi Chi knew she just made her son's day and that made her smile. She wouldn't have thought waking up this morning that she would ever be agreeing to things like these for her son. But this whole crazy world they had suddenly been thrown into seemed like the perfect distraction for getting Gohan out of the funk he'd been in lately, and Chi Chi couldn't be happier. It didn't matter how many times she told her son it wasn't his fault that his father had died, she knew he still didn't quite believe it. Gohan was as stubborn as she was when it came right down to it.

As Chi Chi contemplated her son's future, Gohan's own mind was racing with all of the information Ginny had told him about Hogwarts that afternoon, he was so excited! "Oh this is going to be so much fun, I can't wait."

"Now Gohan, you do realize that I am sending you to a school not a theme park. You will study your work, learn, everything, and do all your assignments. I still expect perfect scores even if they are magic classes young man!"

"Yes Mom I know. But it'll be so much more fun than Calculus I just know it!"

"Gohan dear, don't think that you're getting out of your studies that easily. You will complete my assignments as well when you're there. You're still going to be an orthopedist Gohan, magic or not!"

"Ahh Mom, really?" Gohan whined feeling like a bucket of ice water was thrown on top of him. Ginny attempted to rescue the boy by explaining, "Mrs. Son, school work is quite a challenge at Hogwarts, I doubt Gohan would have the time…" but Chi Chi interrupted Ginny almost immediately. "My son will not grow up to be a wizard bum! He will be a scholar because I said so. We had a deal, remember Gohan, the contract you signed a month ago?"

"Yes mom." Gohan said dejectedly remembering the promise he signed stating that he would do his homework without any backtalk for a year. Ginny gave a small shake of her head, she could see that helping Gohan on this front was a lost cause.

"Good boy, now then, it seems we have everything settled." Chi Chi stated pleased with the results from the afternoon.

"Excellent, I can't wait to inform everyone at Hogwarts of your decision!" Ginny turned and opened up her satchel pulling out a small wooden horse. "I should give this to you now."

Gohan took the figurine from the woman turning it around in his hand in confusion. "Um what is this for Mrs. Potter?"

"That Gohan, is your portkey, which will to get you to my home on August 31st. I have set it to leave at exactly 7:00 a.m. All you need to do is make sure that you and your Mom are touching some part of the horse at 7:00 a.m. and it'll transport you to me."

"Very cool, I can't wait!"

"Just make sure you're on time, the portkey will leave whether or not you're touching it. If you miss it I'm afraid you'll be out of luck getting here." Gohan gave a big nod of affirmation "Right!"

"Well I should be heading out now, unless either of you have any more questions, I look forward to seeing you at 7:01 on the 31st!" Ginny winked at Gohan and closed her satchel while starting to walk back to the front door to head outside.

"Oh please stay for dinner Mrs. Potter, it's the least we can do for all of your help." Chi Chi requested.

"Normally I'd love to, and I appreciate the offer Mrs. Son. But unfortunately I've still got my own dinner to make and family to feed."

"Of course, family first I understand. Goodbye Mrs. Potter!" Chi Chi replied with a smile, she seemed to have grown to like the other woman, well at least tolerate her. Ginny reached the door and went outside to stand a few meters from the house. Gohan stayed inside and leaned on the doorframe.

"Bye Mrs. Potter, see you soon!" Gohan waved at the witch and watched as she waved back while pulling something else out of her satchel. "Bye Gohan!" The very next moment, the witch was gone.

"Whoa, that must be how a portkey works! Looked just like when Dad would use Instant Transmission, weird..." Gohan said out loud to himself and shook his head as he turned and closed the door to go back inside to the kitchen to join his Mom for dinner, he was sure they would have a lot to talk about that night.

~~Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, so first and foremost, I decided to reorder the chapters in the story. For those who have been reading, Ch. 2 is now Ch. 1, Ch. 3 now Ch. 2 and Ch.1 is now Ch. 3. I realized that the story was very discombobulated because of the order of the chapters, I blame my dyslexia on my inability to initially put things in proper organization. I again apologize for those who were trying to read and remember what happened while I jumped all over the place, I think this was the best solution, hope you all agree.

Okay now that that is all sorted. Onward!

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning sweetheart." Chi Chi greeted Gohan in her usual fashion, pulling open the curtains to his Eastward facing window so that morning sun shown into the boy's closed eyes. "Get up, get dressed, breakfast is almost ready. Today is a very important day!" Chi Chi rattled off while making her way out of the room back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast while Gohan got up.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Gohan slowly came to his senses and realized that today was indeed an important day. He would be going to Mrs. Potter's house and going shopping for all his magic school supplies, and then the next day going to start school at Hogwarts! Jumping out of bed, Gohan scurried to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Not more than ten minutes later Gohan was ready to go and he headed to the kitchen to quell the rumble in his stomach calling out for food.

Chi Chi looked up as Gohan entered the kitchen giving her son's appearance a once over which produced a frown on the woman's face. "Gohan, you are not wearing that," Chi Chi said referring to the purple gi he had been wearing most of the summer. "Didn't you see the clothes I laid out for you?" Chi Chi demanded of her son. She was not going to let her son enter the magical world looking like some fighting delinquent boy.

"Aw Mom, you mean the suit? No one's going to be shopping in a suit, I'll look weird." Gohan protested his Mom, he had seen the suit hanging on the back of his door but had hoped his Mom had just left that there to make sure he packed it, even if he didn't want to.

"No Gohan, not the suit." Gohan's face brightened a little at those words. "You'll being wearing that tomorrow for the train ride" Gohan's face fell again "But I did leave your outfit for today on the back of the bathroom door, I thought you couldn't miss it in there."

"Oh. Guess I didn't see it, I'll go change I guess." Gohan decided he must have missed seeing the outfit in his rush of excitement to get ready. He was just hoping it wasn't a terrible outfit, he'd had to wear too many in his short life already.

"No, eat now, might as well not mess up the clothes you're going to be wearing." Chi Chi said while she started placing the dishes, a huge stack of pancakes in front of Gohan, a small stack of two for herself. Gohan dug in before Chi Chi even brought over the bacon, which was consumed moments later. Chi Chi shook her head at her son's eating habits, '_just like his father.'_

"Now Gohan, when you're at school, you might want to eat slower, most people aren't the bottomless pit you are, you might scare them." Gohan looked up as he finished the last bite of pancake with a smile.

"That was delicious Mom, thanks, I'm sure gonna miss your cooking." Gohan complimented satisfied and hunger satiated.

"Thanks Gohan, glad to hear that's all your going to miss." Chi Chi smiled teasing her son.

"Aw Mom, you know I'm gonna miss you too!" Gohan quickly retorted.

Chi Chi smiled, but could feel the tears starting in the back of her throat as she thought about her son leaving her for months at a time, but now was not the time for that. Pushing her feelings aside she got back into morning business mode. "Alright Gohan, go put on your clothes and check that you have everything packed. It's already 6:40, and we can't be late!"

"Right Mom!" Gohan got up from the table and hurried upstairs as Chi Chi started cleaning the remains from breakfast trying not to think about her little boy leaving her after this afternoon.

Gohan arrived at the bathroom door and took down the clothes that were on the hanger. They consisted of a pair of khaki pants and a button down blue shirt. Gohan sighed, but realized that it could definitely have been worse. Getting into the outfit he folded the gi he was wearing and placed it in the duffle that was open on his bed. Retrieving the suit that was indeed hanging on his door, Gohan contemplated "accidentally" forgetting to pack it, but he put that thought away when he realized that his mother would probably skin him alive when he got back home for break. Gohan saved some room in the duffle for the school robes that were on the supplies list, he wasn't sure what he thought about wearing robes for school and couldn't help but picture someone who looked like Master Roshi in his brown robe doing magic tricks.

Looking through the rest of his belongings he was bringing, Gohan decided he had everything. Zipping up the duffle he placed that, as well as the yellow satchel his mom had gotten him to use as his school book bag for the year into a capsule. He placed the capsule into a case which held one other capsule. That capsule was filled with all the schoolwork and books Chi Chi had assigned Gohan to complete while at Hogwarts. Needless to say, it was quite full.

Gohan tucked the capsule into the pocket of his pants and took one last look around his room, the last time he'd see it for four months. It wouldn't be the longest he'd be away from home in his short life, but it was only the second time he was intentionally leaving, the first being when he volunteered himself to travel to Namek. Gohan closed the door to his room before heading back to the family room where his mom was waiting.

Gohan walked into the family room and saw his mother sitting on the couch looking through her purse, checking to see that everything she would need for the day was there. Chi Chi heard Gohan come in, this time nodding in approval at the outfit she had chosen for him to wear.

"All ready Gohan? You did remember your school work right." She questioningly accused her son in only a way that Son Chi Chi could.

Gohan sighed and replied, "Yes Mom. Do you have the portkey?" Chi Chi pointed to the small wooden horse which was currently standing on the coffee table. Gohan checked his watch. "We have five minutes, but maybe we should just hold onto to it now to make sure we don't miss going for some reason." Chi Chi nodded in agreement and Gohan sat next to her and picked up the figurine. Gohan held onto the front of the horse with his right hand while Chi Chi held onto the back.

After what seemed like hours to Gohan waiting for the five minutes to pass he noticed his watch change to 7:00 and started to feel a very strange sensation like a hook pulling at his navel. Gohan with wide eyes looked up into his mother's eyes, clear that she had felt the same sensation.

"Hang on Mom!" Gohan said and the very next second he saw the land flashing past in blurs of colour. The sight starting to make him feel sick, Gohan closed his eyes until he felt his feet pound onto what felt like wet grass followed closely by his bottom. Opening his eyes he saw his Mom sprawled out on the ground just as he was, both were still clutching the wooden horse. Gohan started to laugh suddenly realizing their error, "Guess we shouldn't have been sitting down Mom."

"No one's first portkey is ever graceful, I would know." Gohan turned around at the sound of a strange voice and saw a man with messy black hair, green eyes and glasses grinning at him from the porch steps of a house.

"You must be Gohan," said the man again looking first at Gohan's confused face, then turning to Chi Chi's "and his mum, Mrs. Son right?" Gohan felt a tug at his right arm forcing him to his feet as he realized that his mother had quickly stood up when she was addressed by the strange man.

The man laughed again. "You can let go of the portkey now, you're here. I'm Harry Potter, you've met my wife Ginny, she should be here shortly, she's been dealing with our rambunctious son's this morning." Gohan felt his mother's hand release the horse as she turned and gave a short bow to the man in greeting. Gohan held onto the horse, not knowing yet what he should do with it and greeted the man in the same way.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, thank you for helping us out and for letting my son stay with you for the night." Chi Chi greeted the man in a level voice, Gohan smiled and nodded adding in his own thanks as well.

"Okay, enough with the formalities, come in please!" Harry said while gesturing for the Son family to follow him inside the house. As soon as Gohan passed through the door, he could hear a voice he remembered as being Mrs. Potter scolding someone. Gohan didn't even need to rely on his more sensitive hearing to hear the "conversation" that was coming from a room upstairs.

"James Sirius Potter, you DO NOT bring snakes inside the home! And you certainly DO NOT put said snakes into your brother's sock drawer! And no but mum's, I don't want to hear it! Now get your shoes on and come down stairs, you too Al!" Gohan heard the rumble of feet on stairs and saw the emergence of the red headed witch that came to visit them a month ago. Upon spotting the small group with her husband in the hallway near the door, Ginny regained her composure from yelling at her son and smiled at the two guests.

"Wonderful to see you again Gohan, Mrs. Son." She said to the two in turn.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Potter, and please call me Chi Chi now that we know one another."

"Of course Chi Chi, and please Ginny for me. Sorry about not meeting you outside, I had to deal with my sons." Ginny released a frustrated sigh and turned to her husband. "Harry, our lovely son James is grounded when we get back this afternoon, remember that please."

"Ginny, they're leaving tomorrow you know, not much time for grounding is there?"

"I know that, doesn't mean he's not grounded, and don't let him off the hook this time Harry dear!" Ginny replied through gritted teeth, turning back to her guests.

"I apologize for all this, it's been a rather challenging morning in this house. Please come in for some tea. We're planning on traveling to Diagon Alley by eight o'clock, that's when the shops open." Ginny lead the way into the kitchen where the group sat at a large oak table, which sat six. There was already a young girl sitting there staring at her breakfast bowl in front of her, two other bowls were placed on the table around the girl.

"Please take a seat, that's our youngest, her names Lily. Lily say hello to Gohan and Mrs. Son." The young ginger headed girl named Lily's face turned a deep shade of red as she quietly said 'hello' to the Son's and returned to poking at her cereal with her spoon. Gohan smiled and as he was about to say hello back to the girl two young boys burst through into the kitchen and took their seats in front of two bowls of cereal and began to dig in.

"Boys, manners!" Ginny scolded the two. The boys, one who looked to be older sporting messy black hair and brown eyes looked up at his mother, a bit of fear evident in his eyes. Gohan recognized that look, he must be James, the one who was in trouble. The other younger boy had the same black hair as his brother, and was matching his father with his green eyes looked up at his mother as well. "Say hello to our guests, Gohan and Mrs. Son." Both boys said hello, the one Gohan identified as James turned back to his cereal, the younger boy stayed looking at the Son's. Ginny continued introducing. "The one stuffing his face is our oldest son James, he's going into his second year at Hogwarts. And Albus, the one still being _polite_" Ginny emphasized the last word hoping her older son might take a hint, "is going to be a first year just like you Gohan." Ginny smiled. Gohan finally took the opportunity to say hello to all of the Potter kids. Albus smiled back before starting to eat his cereal, James picked his head up for a moment in recognition while Lily buried her eyes and spoon deeper into her bowl.

Chi Chi, and Gohan finally sat at the table while Ginny went to get the kettle and Harry the teacups from the cupboard. Placing the cups on the table and pouring the tea, Ginny realized that there weren't enough chairs for all of them and quickly summoned a chair from the living room to add to the table.

Gohan watched the simple feat of magic with wide eyes, sure she had done that same thing with the picture at his house, but the ease with which the woman made a chair almost appear out of thin air was amazing. He couldn't wait until he was able to do that!

After a bit of small talk, and once everyone was finished with their tea, Ginny made her announcement to the group. "So, we are planning on taking the floo into Diagon Alley. It's really not that difficult but you must be sure to pronounce everything correctly. My husband here can attest to that, can't you dear." Ginny smirked and poked Harry in the ribs in jest. The man rolled his eyes.

"That was the first time I ever flooed Ginny, and it didn't turn out _that _bad!" Suddenly James piped into the conversation, "Dad was that the time you went to Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes James, your father wound up there, it was just a good thing Hagrid found him or _you_ might not even exist. And that is why I'm warning Gohan and Chi Chi because it will be their first time as well." Ginny turned from her family to look at the Son's and upon seeing the quite concerned look upon Chi Chi's face explained further "Oh Chi Chi it really is safe and easy no need to worry!" Ginny gave Chi Chi a reassuring smile which she hoped would settle the woman's nerves some before checking her watch.

"Ok, it's quarter till, we should start getting ready. James clear the table." James gave his mother an exasperated sigh "Don't give me that James, this is only part of your punishment young man!" Chi Chi was watching the interacting with approval, she was beginning to like Ginny even more.

Gohan and Chi Chi remained sitting at the table at the insistence of Ginny as the Potter family cleaned up and got ready to travel, Ginny dolling out instructions and reminders for her kids and Harry putting on his own shoes before pulling out a large pouch from inside a kitchen drawer.

"Okay, looks like we're ready to go, come into the family room we'll show you what to do." Harry said, Gohan and Chi Chi followed the family into the living room and joined the semicircle around the fireplace. Harry ignited the logs with a quick incendio and held out the pouch to Ginny who threw a handful of powder into the flames which turned green. Harry turned to Gohan and Chi Chi and said,"Watch closely."

Ginny proceeded to step into the flames, earning a wide-eyed look of shock from the Son family. She then shouted "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared in the flame. "Alright James you go next." Harry said offering a handful of powder to his eldest son. James did the same thing as his mother and once again disappeared in the flames. Gohan and Chi Chi still stood with their eyes open absorbing yet another astounding piece of magic. Albus went next, followed by Lily before Harry gestured for Gohan to go next.

"Alright, you ready Gohan? Just remember to speak clearly." Gohan nodded before asking one last question, "Is it like a portkey, cause that was…interesting?" Harry gave a chuckle to the young boy's question. "Not exactly Gohan, but you'll see, now grab and handful throw it in and make sure, speak clearly."

Before reaching into the pouch for the floo powder, Gohan realized he was still clutching the wooden horse portkey in his hand. Gohan quickly shoved the figurine into his pants pocket before digging his hand into the pouch. Gohan took the fistful of the powder and threw it into the flames which once again turned green. He then turned to look at his mother who gave him a nod even though she still looked apprehensive about the whole procedure and walked into the fireplace.

The flames felt pleasantly warm with a light breeze, it reminded Gohan of his ki. With a last look at his mother's concerned face and Harry's warm smile, remembering his instructions, Gohan spoke loud and clear,

"Diagon Alley!"

~~~Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
